His Dreams - HRE x Reader
by Jaiyi
Summary: You're a maid and personal assistant to the handsome, but serious, Holy Roman Empire. But what happens when the empire is threatened by France?


The sun streamed through the laced curtains as I peeked into his room. _Sacro Romano Impero_ was still asleep. I learned from experience not to knock while he was sleeping, and I had served him long enough to learn that he didn't mind me intruding into his room. I balanced a tray of breakfast in one hand and quietly closed the mahogany door behind me. I tiptoed over to the bed and silently placed the breakfast tray on the night stand before seating myself on the chaise next to his bedpost.

It was a beautiful room, really, and I thoroughly enjoyed my visits here. It was round and had two large windows on opposite sides of his bed. His bed was made of mahogany wood with dark red satin curtains hanging down from each post. The large room was protected with six flat walls, where beautiful artworks from the German Renaissance hung and the rest of his walls were taken up with thin windows, displays of books, old and new, as well as miniature models of the printing press and Hans Multscher's sculptures. Above them were flags of the countries and duchies within the Holy Roman Empire during its golden age, as well as his own golden flag with two crowned black eagles. The piece of wall opposite his bed was not filled with anything form the German Renaissance, but from the glorious middle ages. It was a simple painting, though well done, of a field of flowers, as well as two children holding hands and smiling. One of them seemed to be a younger version of Holy Rome himself.

But these past few years, Holy Rome was not doing as well, especially after having to deal with France. He tossed and turned in his sleep, and I noticed that the bandages on his head were starting to loosen. As I bent down to inspect them, Holy Rome groggily opened his eyes.

"Italia?"

"No, your Imperial Majesty. It is only your servant."

Holy Rome grunted and closed his eyes again, appearing to return to sleep. Holy Rome often woke this way, by calling out for Italy, and upon realising that she wasn't there, returned to sleep, only to wake up a few minutes later refreshed and going on about his business as usual. I would have attributed this simply to sleep, were it not for the sheer number of times it has occurred, and the smile that seemed to ghost his lips when he called out to her. A smile that was pretty much non-existent in his daily life.

"Fräulein, please pay attention."

I nearly jumped in my seat.

"S-sì! I'm deeply sorry, your Imperial Highness. How may I serve you?"

Holy Rome sat on the edge of his bed, back straight, arms and legs crossed.

"Well, you could start by getting my clothes for me."

Face burning, I quickly bowed and scurried out of the room and into the closet. I couldn't believe I was so caught up with my own thinking that I had forgotten about my regular chores. Picking out his tunic and coat, I picked up everything else needed to assemble the outfit and quickly put it together, and brought it to Holy Rome, placing it on the chair. Nodding, Holy Rome gestured for me bring his breakfast to the main dining room. Carrying the tray, I passed by the servant's quarters just in time to hear a terrible rumour.

"Did you hear? The Francis II is going to abandon the Holy Roman Empire in favour of the Austrian Empire!"

I froze. Normally, I paid no heed to gossip, but this was no laughing matter. My master was in danger! I rushed into the dining room to set down the tray and had a servant boy fix up the table while I rushed back to Holy Rome's room.

"Please! Some privacy!"

I had unwittingly charged into the room while Holy Rome was changing. I swung around and shut the door behind me. Could I not stop making a fool of myself? After what seemed like an eternity of berating myself for being so clumsy today, Holy Rome opened his door and beckoned me in.

"Now what is wrong with you today?"

"S-sorry! Your servant is so very sorry for being so incapable!"

"Hmph, you haven't even answered my question."

"I... Your Majesty, your servant was only concerned for your safety."

"I assume you have heard of Emperor Francis' plans?"

"... Yes sir."

"And you were concerned enough to run into my room because...?"

"I... um…"

My mind raced. Why was I so concerned? Holy Rome couldn't die just because a human decided that the empire should cease to exist, could it? After all, Holy Rome has been alive for almost a millennium already.

"Speak, child."

I looked at Holy Rome. He held his emotionless face, but with a slight frown. I could tell he wasn't upset.

"I was scared that you might, um, perhaps disappear."

"And if that were to happen, you would be placed in a stable position within the Austrian Empire, with status and honours. Does this appease your fear?"

Confused, I tilted my head to the side.

"I would be honoured, my lord, but I am more honoured to be able to serve you with my life"

He looked straight into my eyes, and I began to feel uncomfortable. After taking his time boring into my soul, he turned away and sat down on his comfortable chaise, motioning for me to sit next to him. Hesitant, I approached the chair. It was strange for a servant to sit with a noble.

"Take a seat."

I obeyed his command.

"Now tell me, what were you thinking about this morning?"

"If it pleases your majesty, your servant was pondering about your majesty's excellent taste in furniture."

"You and I both know that you are a terrible liar."

"If it didn't please your majesty..."

"... It didn't..."

"... I was curious about Sacro Romano Imperio's relationship with Italy."

Hearing this, Holy Rome broke out into one of his rare, small smiles, and sat back in the chair, looking at the painting of the children.

"You have not lived long enough to have met Italy, have you?"

"No, sir."

Sighing wistfully, Holy Rome took my hand in his, still staring at the painting. I stiffened.

"She was a beautiful country. Her childhood name was Lombardy, and I loved her very much. Do you remember much of your homeland, meine liebe?"

"Yes, your Highness. Italia was a beautiful place with rolling hills and bustling towns."

"And do you know why I chose you to be my personal assistant instead of the usual advisers and butlers?"

"Because you are much too capable yourself, your majesty, and you do not wish to worry your own people," I said with a bit of bitterness. I was always reminded that I was not one of his people.

"Stop with the flattering, please. And that is not true."

"Please enlighten me, your majesty, to the truth, if it pleases you."

He looked at me with those wistful eyes and tightened his grip on my hands.

"Italy was and always will be a part of my heart, regardless of if others think they can steal her away from me. From the very beginning, Italy and I were united. It was the pope that created me, and it is thanks to Italy that I exist. If I had a choice, I would never have let go of Italy."

His eyes softened.

"Charles... and Otto... the great first emperors... they were the only ones who understood me. They conquered Italy and I was allowed to stay with her... until about two hundred years ago. For seven hundred and fifty years, Italy was by my side... until... France..."

Holy Rome stood up and swept out of the room, muttering something along the lines of "breakfast".

I took a deep breath and pressed a hand to my chest, just noticing its racing.

* * *

"Have you seen the Master anywhere?"

I blinked.

"I believe he was taking a walk in the garden"

"Could you get this letter to him? It's something urgent from the emperor."

"Oh, of course."

I watched as the head maid turned a corner and then loosened my shaking hands. Visit him in the garden? No one has ever been to his private garden. I suppose she just assumed that as his personal servant I alone would be allowed there.

... But I was on urgent business right? Stepping out of the east door of the castle, I made my way to the southern walls. Strangely, the gate was left open, and I peeked my head through the gates to take a look at the interior of the secret walls. The garden seemed huge, fruit trees growing tall with their branches sagging with ripe fruit, vines climbing from the walls and jumping along the branches of the trees, roses and wild flowers growing together. Squeezing my way between two thick berry bushes, I stared at the beautiful overgrowth, and understood why Holy Rome had never in all his days here allowed a single gardener to step in. A few birds sang in the air above me and high pitched call resounded in the air. I tilted my head up and saw a pair of eagles circling in the air. Feeling the urge to see them better, I followed them through the bushes into a small clearing surrounded by lilac bushes, where they landed beside a cloaked figure.

There was Holy Rome. Crouching in front of some… stones. I took care not to make a sound while I approached him. It was... a grave. Behind it were multiple other graves. I watched as Holy Rome laid down a few lilacs on the grave in front of him, and noticed that his fingers were bleeding from the roses he kept in his hands. I gasped, and he whipped around.

"What do you think you are doing here?!"

"Your Majesty! I apologize! But there was an urgent letter from the Emperor."

Holy Rome glared at me and snatched the letter from my hand, quickly ripping the envelope open. I felt a pit growing in my stomach. He sighed and flopped down very ungracefully beside the grave. Running his fingers over the cross marking on the crude tombstone, he quietly asked me,

"Would you like to stay here or return to Italy?"

I was speechless for a minute before I found my voice, finally understanding his question.

"My lord, where are you going?"

"Do you really intend to stay by my side the rest of the way?"

"O-of course." "Even if I cease to be an empire?"

"Why would I stop serving you, your Highness?"

Holy Rome fell silent, a few blond locks escaping his headdress. I found myself staring at the way the blond strands fell into his brilliant blue eyes. I knew then that I didn't want to leave him. Regardless of how beautiful, how nostalgic my homeland might have been. I was loyal to my master, and... I wanted to serve him. With all my heart. I... loved him.

"Listen. You see these graves here?"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"They were all like you. They were servants from Italy, loyal and reliable."

"Your majesty, what do you mean to say?"

"... If you stay by my side, you may just end up dying, with less that this for others to remember you by."

"All that matters to me is you, my lord."

"You would give up the opportunity to be a noble in Austria, or return to Italy?"

I stood firm. "Yes, my lord."

Holy Rome stood up and approached me. I felt my heart pound and my cheeks heat up. Standing much to close for my comfort, he leaned in, tilting his head in thought and whispered,

"Why?"

A few nonsense syllables came out of my mouth before I closed the silly thing and turned my eyes away.

"... could it be that you have romantic feelings for me?"

No. No, no, no, no, no, no... This shouldn't, couldn't, can't be happening. I tried to cover my blush with my hand and attempted to breathe properly. Taking a deep breath, I faced my master.

"Your Majesty, all of your people should hold you in their utmost regard, as do I..."

I trailed off as he leaned in closer, to the point where all I could see was his eyes. I felt his breath on my lips, and I braced myself.

"Is that true, meine liebste?"

"Y-yes... your majesty..." I croaked. I felt my heart shatter as I lied.

Standing up straight, Holy Rome looked me sternly in the eye and sighed, the one of the forgotten eagles responding by landing on his shoulder.

"Very well. I will be leaving to check on the situation with France... in the meantime, you are free to enter the south gates at your pleasure, but do not let anyone else in."

Bowing low to hide the tears forming in my eyes, I managed a few words.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

A week later, I was resting in my room, twirling the wisteria flower that was left with an envelope in the middle of the garden. I had visited almost every day after Holy Rome had left, and I found it the day after he left. However, I didn't have the heart to open the letter.

"My dear, are you deaf? Get up, hurry, the French Army is about to storm the castle!"

"What? What about our master?"

"... If he was alive, would he allow this to happen?"

I felt the words pierce my chest.

"Hurry, we must leave!"

I resisted the head maid's tugs.

"Ma'am. I can't. I need to stay here. For Holy Rome."

"He's not returning!"

"He might!"

"I give up. Come out before we leave without you, you understand?"

Quickly, I ran to Holy Rome's room and grabbed a pen and paper. I thanked the Lord that I had learned to write, and how to write in Holy Rome's handwriting when his hands were injured from sword fighting. Quickly sealing the envelope, I scribbled_ Italia_.

"You there!"

I turned around to see a man holding a sword.

I felt a searing pain.

* * *

"Italie, I think you have a letter."

"Really? Let me see."

"Go ahead."

France passed the envelope to him.

"_Find me._"

Italy would recognize that writing anywhere.

"Francia, what happened to Holy Rome?"

... After that, Italy seemed to get stronger in France's care. In France's conquests across Europe, Italy proved himself to be a formidable ally.

_"The Italian army had displayed qualities which entitled it evermore to take rank amongst the bravest troops of Europe."_

* * *

... Meanwhile, fluttering in a rose bush in the half-burnt castle, a letter, also half-burnt, was discovered by a certain eagle...

"Dear _

I was never able to tell you, but I think you were wise enough to figure out on your own. I hoped that you take pleasure in the garden. It contains my deepest musings and pains, my passions and dreams... and you were really the first person ever to come in. Albeit uninvited. And even when I admitted my lasting love for Italy, my use of servants as ways to stay connected to Italy... when I hinted that I was only using you... you still loved me, you were still caring and loyal. I cannot ever pay back such a debt of the heart. And perhaps, when I return, I will be able to share the rest of my heart with you. Feel free to air the garden out a bit, to trim it and arrange it to your pleasure. All I ask is that you replace the lavenders with white carnations.

Sincerely,

_Sacro Romano Impero_"


End file.
